plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival: Endless/Strategies
This is a strategy page about Survival: Endless. Feel free to add your strategies, but see the rules page first. Strategy 1 Duration: About 20 flags Seed slots needed: 10/9 Waves 1-2 Plants: *Sunflower *Peashooter *Repeater *Lily Pad *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Torchwood *Anything else Rake is not needed. Start planting Sunlowers in the back two columns. When the first zombie comes, plant a Peashooter in that lane. When a Conehead Zombie comes, plant another Peashooter in that lane or replace it with a Repeater. Reserve three columns for your shooting plants. Plant Spikeweeds in the front two lanes when you can. Plant Tall-nuts behind them, and if you don't have it recharged use the Imitater form. Plant Torchwoods in front of the three peashooting columns. Once you have Peashooters in all 18 spots, replace them with Repeaters. The only free spaces should be the two front pool columns. Waves 3-4 Plants: *Twin Sunflower *Tall-nut *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Repeater *Gatling Pea *Cattail *Pumpkin *Imitater Pumpkin *Torchwood Finish planting Spikeweeds and upgrading your Peashooters to Repeaters. Upgrade your Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. Don't upgrade the ones on the pool; when you upgrade a Sunflower shovel one on the pool and upgrade a Lily Pad to a Cattail. You can also upgrade your Repeaters to Gatling Peas. Make sure to replace your Tall-nuts. Pumpkin the Torchwood to protect it from ambush zombies. Waves 5-6 Plants needed: *Twin Sunflower *Pumpkin *Lily Pad *Gatling Pea *Cattail *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom You now can do something with those four empty spaces. Put a Pumpkin around a Gloom-shroom. Do the same things as in the previous waves as before. If there are Digger Zomies, replace some of your Repeaters with Split Peas. If there are Zombonis or Gargantuars, make sure you have a lot of Spikerocks to stall the Gargantuars and kill the Zombonis. King Cobless This is by far the best cobless strategy out there. No Ice-shroom needed! It'll take a few tries to set up, but it's worth it! Minimum seed slots: 10. Flag 1-2 Pick these plants: *Sunflower *Potato Mine *Lily Pad *Cattail *Repeater *Torchwood *Twin Sunflower *Gatling Pea *Pumpkin *Melon-pult Plant 5 Sunflowers on each grass lane. When the first zombie comes, kill it with a Potato Mine. When the second one comes, save enough sun for a Cattail. Plant the Cattail on the first column. When you get the chance, plant a Twin Sunflower on One of the Sunflowers on the first column. Plant Repeaters in the third/fourth column from the right. When a Buckethead Zombie comes, plant a torchwood on the second lane from the right, or Gatling Pea if you have it, on the same lane as it. If a Buckethead Zombie appears on the pool, plant another Cattail and, if you have it, a Melon-pult on the same lane. By the end, it should look like this: TSF = Twin Sunflower SF = Sunflower C = Cattail MP = Melon-pult R = Repeater/Gatling Pea t = Torchwood Underlined = On lily pad. Bold/''I'talics'' = Pumpkin 3-4 Choose these plants: *Lily Pad *Repeater *Pumpkin *Winter Melon *Melon-pult *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Fume-shroom *Gloom Shroom *Coffee Bean Plant Repeaters in front of your other Repeaters. Upgrade the Melon-pults to Winter Melons. Place 3 new Melon-pults in front of your Winter Melons. Do NOT upgrades those Melon-pults to Winter Melons. Your sun is vital. Place Sunflowers in front of your Melon-pults. Plant Gloom-shrooms on the second column from the right in the pool. Pumpkin them. It is good to plant them on the second from the right because of Dolphin Rider Zombies. Upgrade the Sunflowers on the pool to Twin Sunflowers. Now it should look like this: WM = Winter Melon GS = Gloom-shroom This strategy is not finished. It will be later. Basic 10 Cob cannon Strategy It may cost a LOT of sun, but it can last very long, and can kill the zombies rapidly, but it still may not work as you want. It also needs 10 seed slots, which is very expensive on the store (I survived 74 flags with it, but I didn't use it correctly) Flag 1-2 (Underlined = Extra seed (uneeded)) *Lily pad = Underlined (on strategy Board) *Cob cannon =CB (its downgrade too) *Melon-Pult = MP *Winter-melon =WM *Pumpkin=PK *Cattail=CT *Twin Sunflower = TW (its downgrade too) *Imitater Sunflower = IS *Potatomine = PM (Rake not needed) First, plant Sunflowers and its Imitater counterpart, Then, if you see a zombie, plant a Potato Mine 4 squares in front of the zombie, Then plant a Lily Pad in the middle upper row of the Pool, If you can, upgrade it into a Cattail, Then, plant Cob Cannons behind the Cattail. Try to plant under the first Cob Cannons more Cobs, but do not plant before Flag 3 Cobs in front of them, (okay, if you can shoot the Ambush Zombies before they eat your Cobs, Do it! feel free to do it) then, plant Cob Cannons on the land, 4 squares in front of the house (detailed placing is in the strategy board), then plant Melon-pults behind them, Strategy board: ( NO = do not place anything there) (PK with other plant shortening (like PKWM) means that you have to place the plant INSIDE the Pumpkin) PK PK PK PKWM CB TW TW IS PK PK PK PKWM CB IS IS TW CB CB PKCT NO NO PKTW PKTW PKIS (Same as above) (Same as the Land part above) (Same as Above) It is not finished yet. I will work on it, when I do have time Star856190's Strategy This is PowerStar856190's strategy. It has survived 103 flags. Some plants are optional. All plants, except Spikerocks and optional Fume-shrooms are pumpkined. Plants needed *Twin Sunflower *Cob Cannon *Spikerock *Winter Melon *Cattail *Ice-shroom *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Pumpkin *Umbrella Leaf Strategy This setup uses Spikerocks to kill Digger Zombies so you don't have to use up much sun for Gloom-shrooms and for replacing damaged Pumpkins. You have a single Ice-shroom on the 6th row and 3 Twin Sunflowers. The rake is recommended but not needed. The strategy is shown below. 'TSF -' Twin Sunflower 'WM -' Winter Melon 'CC -' Cob Cannon 'SR -' Spikerock 'GS -' Gloom-shroom 'FS -' Fume-shroom 'IS -' Ice-shroom 'CT -' Cattail 'UL -' Umbrella Leaf '''Note: '''Underlined ( ) plants are optional. Splash effect strategy All plants needed *Lily Pad *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Kernel-pult *Cob Cannon *Pumpkin *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Cattail *Umbrella Leaf *Potato Mine *Tangle Kelp *Squash *Imitater Masonicon's strategy Plants needed *Twin Sunflower *Chomper *Winter Melon *Gatling Pea *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Cattail *Gloom-shroom *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Doom-shroom *Magnet-shroom Strategy Legends: CC-Cob Cannon >-Cob Cannon(Continued) Ts-Twin Sunflower GP-Gatling Peas Tw-Torchwood C-Chomper Tn-Tall-nut Sr-Spikerock WM-Winter Melon Ct-Cattail Gs-Gloom-Shroom All Plants(except Cob Cannons) are protected by Pumpkins at some point where when Digger Zombies shows up, Plants Magnet Shrooms and somewhere in flag 11-20, replaces Gatling Peas with Winter Melons while Torchwoods are replaced by Magnet-Shrrooms Setup {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" |- | TS | G-s | WM | F-s | | | | | |- | U | G-s | Ts | WM | G-s | G-s | | | |- | CC | > | CC | > | WM | C | G-s | G-s | G-s |- | CC | > | CC | > | WM | C | G-s | G-s | G-s |- | U | G-s | Ts | WM | G-s | G-s | | | |- | TS | G-s | WM | F-s | | | | | |- Keys U-Umbrella leaf TS-Twin sunflower G-s-Gloom-shroom WM-Winter melon CC-Cob cannon >-Cob cannon continue C-Cattail F-s-Fume-shroom (Note-all plants are pumpkined.) Plants to bring Jalapeno Cherry Bomb Pumpkin Imitater pumpkin Gloom-shroom Fume-shroom Coffee bean Doom-shroom Ice-shroom Lili pad Category:Survival (Endless) Category:Survival Mode Category:Pool Category:Endless Levels Category:Strategies Category:Plants vs. Zombies